Cien maneras de cultivar maíz, y otras aventuras
by Chio-san
Summary: —Hans… ¿Cuánto tiempo hace desde que llegaste a Arendelle? Hans sonríe de forma enigmática. —Ocho meses y doce días.


" _ **Cien maneras de cultivar maíz**_ **" y otras aventuras.**

 _Tic, toc, tic, toc._

El reloj continúa marcando la hora de forma incesante mediante ese horrible sonido que tanto distrae a Elsa. _¿A quién, en su sano juicio, se le ocurre colocar un reloj en una biblioteca?_ , se pregunta. Seguro que quien fuese, no era aficionado a la lectura.

Tal vez estaba exagerando debido al día; hacía ese calor que hace muy pocas veces en Arendelle, ese que provoca que Elsa se ponga de mal humor. Porque a Elsa nunca le ha molestado el frío, pero el calor… _oh_ , el calor es otra cosa. Tal vez, debería haber conjurado ese día un vestido de hielo en lugar de llevar uno de tela, pero Gerda lo había sacado del armario tan pronto como Elsa se había despertado, y la reina no había pensado demasiado a la hora de ponérselo.

La mañana había sido dura, llena de papeleo y reuniones con sus asesores. Hacía años que ejercía el papel de reina, pero aún tenía que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no echar una cabezada en el momento en el que empezaban a hablar de la agricultura del reino. Elsa había deseado tener un momento libre en la mañana, pero hoy era uno de esos días en los que al parecer era imposible. Anna corría por los pasillos, persiguiendo a Olaf, gritando y riendo como si hubiese vuelto a su niñez (o nunca hubiese salido de ella), y Elsa solo podía emitir un gruñido para sí misma, pensando en la pila de documentos que tenía en su escritorio. _La vida de una princesa es fácil, la de una reina, no tanto._

Daban las tres y media de la tarde cuando Elsa consiguió escaparse por fin de los temas burocráticos. Kai sonrió al ver como la chica entraba sigilosamente en la biblioteca.

—Si te preguntan, tú no me has visto —Le susurra Elsa.

—Por supuesto, majestad —responde con una sonrisa.

Elsa agarra uno de los libros de la estantería y se acerca al sillón. Se sienta con rapidez y sonríe. _Por fin_ , se dice a sí misma, _por fin un momento de paz_. Ni siquiera ha leído el título del libro que tiene entre sus manos, pero eso da igual; se descalza y coloca los pies sobre los cojines, ocultándolos bajo su falda.

 _Tic, toc, tic, toc._

Oye el crujir de la puerta al ser abierta y no puede evitar lanzar un suspiro cansado y fruncir un poco el ceño.

—Me preguntaba dónde podrías estar, es raro no verte merodeando por el castillo. Con malas intenciones, por supuesto. —dice Elsa. _Sin duda, mi día va mejorando por momentos_ , piensa de forma sarcástica.

—¿Puede ser que la reina se esté acostumbrando tanto a mi presencia que me añore cuando no me encuentro cerca? —pregunta Hans con tono jocoso.

—Ni en un millón de años.

Elsa pasa la página del libro, pese a haber perdido el interés en él y no haber leído ni una palabra. Las risas de Anna resuenan a través de los pasillos, junto a otro sonido que Elsa no logra reconocer. Pequeños golpes contra el suelo de mármol… _toc, toc, toc…_

—¿Qué es ese sonido? —Se pregunta a sí misma, en voz baja, levantando la vista del libro.

—Tu hermana ha vuelto a permitir que el reno entre en el castillo.

Elsa se pellizca el puente de la nariz, ha llegado a un límite de cansancio en el que piensa que podría reír y llorar al mismo tiempo.

—Es "princesa Anna", para ti. Y no me tutees. No creo que te haya dado permiso para hacerlo.

—Sí, claro, lo que _usted_ desee —La palabra "usted" suena casi como una burla en sus labios, y Elsa piensa que definitivamente, hubiese sido preferible el tuteo.

 _Tic, toc, tic, toc._

—¿Me permite acompañarla en su lectura?

—¿Te irías si digo que no? —Elsa sonríe con desdén mientras pasa otra de las páginas de su libro.

—No lo creo.

Elsa hace un gesto poco efusivo con la mano, indicándole, de mala gana, que puede tomar asiento junto a ella. Comienza a leer una frase al azar entre una de las muchas páginas del volumen. " _Con el fin de que el maíz crezca sano…"_. Casi suelta una carcajada al notar que el libro que ha elegido es de agricultura. Sin duda debía haber hecho algo muy malo en otra vida para que ese día estuviese yendo de esa forma.

—¿Qué está leyendo?

—Si sigues hablando, me temo que nada, pese a que la historia en la que me encuentro enfrascada es sumamente interesante.

Hans posa sus ojos en el título del libro y sonríe divertido.

—Fascinante, sin duda. " _Cien maneras de cultivar maíz_ ". Casi me arrepiento de que no haya otro ejemplar.

Pese a que lo intenta, Elsa no puede evitar sonreír detrás de las solapas del viejo libro.

 _Tic, toc, tic, toc._

La puerta de la sala se abre una vez más. Olaf se acerca con pasos rápidos, riendo y arrastrando consigo esa nube que Elsa conjuró para él. Su sonrisa se desvanece durante un segundo al notar la presencia del príncipe Hans, pero momentos después, vuelve a aparecer tan grande y contagiosa como antes.

—Oh… Hola, Hans —Le saluda Olaf de forma efusiva.

—Hola.

Por muchos meses que pasen, a Elsa le seguirá pareciendo fascinante lo rápido que el muñeco de nieve comenzó a confiar en el príncipe, y lo bien que parecieron llevarse tras esto. Hacía ya… _¿cuánto exactamente?_ ¿Cuánto tiempo desde que Hans había aparecido en el castillo, dispuesto a quedarse como invitado y saldar sus deudas?

 _¿Cuánto?_

—Anna y yo vamos a ir a las montañas con Kristoff, ¿queréis venir? —pregunta Olaf, ilusionado.

—No creo que a la princesa Anna le agrade la idea —responde Hans, sonriéndole al muñeco de nieve. Al parecer, Olaf era el único con el que el príncipe se permitía ser encantador, lo que, definitivamente, era bastante triste, porque ni siquiera era una persona.

—Puedes estar seguro de ello… —susurra Elsa con voz bajita. Hans vuelve los ojos hacia ella y le dedica una de esas sonrisas de príncipe falso y arrogante que son tan típicas en él.

—Además, la reina y yo nos encontramos leyendo un ejemplar de libro fascinante. Estamos tan inmersos en nuestra lectura que dudamos siquiera que sea posible despegarnos del sillón antes de acabarlo.

Olaf los mira extrañado y pasa los ojos por la cubierta marrón y vieja de la novela. Elsa sonríe al notar el esfuerzo del muñeco de nieve en leer las letras doradas. Le había enseñado a leer hacía años, después de que Olaf la viese enfrascada durante horas en sus cartas a otros países y decidiese que necesitaba ayuda para leerlas todas.

—¿" _Cien maneras de cultivar maíz_ "?

Elsa oculta su sonrisa tanto como puede, evitando reír al ver la cara de disgusto del muñeco.

—A mí no me parece muy fascinante… Pero si es lo que os hace felices, estará bien—Olaf se encoje de hombros, quitándole importancia al asunto—. Me voy entonces, ¡adiós!

Olaf abre la puerta de la biblioteca y sale al pasillo una vez más. La voz de Anna se escucha a través de las paredes.

—¡Olaf! ¡Te hemos estado buscando! ¿Dónde estabas?

—¡Hablando con Elsa y Hans! Están aprendiendo a cultivar maíz.

—Pero si en Arendelle no se cultiva maíz…

Esta vez, Elsa sí que no puede evitar reír. Si le hubiesen dicho hace años que abrir las puertas del castillo desencadenaría escenas tan absurdas como esa, nunca no lo hubiese creído.

—Entonces, maravílleme aún más, ¿cuál es la mejor forma de cultivar maíz? —le pregunta Hans, sonriendo. Y tal vez es porque Elsa ha tenido un día muy largo y demasiado absurdo, pero juraría que, por una vez, su sonrisa es sincera. Nunca le había visto sonreír así desde que llegó. _¿Hace cuánto? ¿Meses?_

No lograba recordarlo.

—Hans… ¿Cuánto tiempo hace desde que llegaste a Arendelle?

—Mucho.

—¿Cuánto es _mucho_?

La sonrisa del príncipe aún no había desaparecido.

—Ocho meses y doce días.

Elsa abrió los ojos de par en par. _¿Tanto tiempo?_

—A la hora de visitar reinos extranjeros, lo cortes es hospedarse en ellos durante uno o dos meses como mucho —dice Elsa.

—Lo sé.

La reina frunce el ceño, sin llegar a comprenderlo del todo.

—Entonces, ¿qué haces aún aquí?

Hans sonríe de forma enigmática.

—No lo sé, dímelo tú.

Elsa enmudece, sin saber qué decir. Hans abandona su lugar en el sillón y sale de la habitación tras desearle una feliz lectura, dejando a la joven reina junto a sus libros y las miles de preguntas que se le han formado en la cabeza.

* * *

 _ **Es la primera vez que escribo algo de Frozen, así que espero que los personajes estén IC y no se haya hecho pesado. He leído bastantes fics en español (¡todos geniales!) y por lo que veo hay un fandom bastante activo, así que me encantaría formar parte de él.**_

 _ **¡Espero que os haya gustado! En un principio esta escena iba a ser un drabble pero se ha alargado más de lo que debería y ha terminado siendo un one-shot. ¡Si os ha gustado, enviadme reviews por favor! Me animan muchísimo a la hora de seguir escribiendo :)**_

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


End file.
